


By The Gates Of Time

by immaculategayvibes



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: "they just need to bone", Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Game: Destiny 2: Season of Dawn, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, M/M, Sappy, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because yeah they probably should, definitely set this up, half of this is just my hunter and warlock but you can just skip it if you dont care about them, her warlock friend is just going along with it, its fine it just felt really short and i wanted to write my warlock since she has a name now, the guardian (vira) was honestly tired of these old men's bullshit, the guardian is a sneaky little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaculategayvibes/pseuds/immaculategayvibes
Summary: Saint and Osiris finally talk. Not gonna lie, the Guardian probably begged Saint to go.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Original Fallen | Eliksni Character(s), Guardian & Guardian (Destiny), Osiris/Saint-14 (Destiny)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	By The Gates Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> okay so Vira is my main, shes a Hunter, she's been through the d1 maingame and all campaigns of d2 except shadowkeep because the d1 expansion codes which we have are expired by four years and im too broke to buy shadowkeep. like i started playing with new light but I consider Vira to not be that because I did recreate her in d1. Mirri(ane) was created little more than a week ago because my first warlock was ugly and unused. shes still in my fic universe but shes retired from all the shit the Young Wolf goes through.
> 
> Vira has an Eliksni wife who gets mentioned once. theyre baby.

"You have been avoiding me." 

Osiris turned to where Saint's voice came from and saw Saint himself stand not too far from the entrance to the Infinite Forest. He wasn't wearing his helmet. "I have?" he asked, knowing full well he had been.

"I haven't seen or spoken to you since your exile, Osiris!" Saint said. He sounded almost exasperated.

He probably was.

Osiris knew he was right. He had been avoiding Saint. "Maybe I just have nothing to say to you," he finally said, stepping past the large Exo.

Saint grabbed his arm. "You always have something to say." 

"I have changed." Osiris pulled his arm from Saint's grasp. "Just drop it."

"I will when you tell me why you have been avoiding me!" 

Osiris kept his gaze on the endless nothingness of Mercury. "I lost you." 

An uncomfortable silence passed.

"I saw your body, you know?" Osiris whispered. He was still haunted by it. The sight of Saint hovering in the air, honored by even the Vex. "When I was exiled, the only regret I had was that I would never see you and Ikora again. And when I found out that no one knew where you was, not long after I had left, I feared the worst. Then, two years ago, this Guardian came along and saved my life and then she found a signal and it was  _ yours. _ " He took a deep breath.

"For the first time in decades I dared to hope. I thought we could save you. And then we found your body. I don't know how long I spent in there, looking at you because there was nothing I could do to bring you to life. You died, alone, in the Infinite Forest, and I couldn't do  _ anything!"  _

"But you did save me. I am here now because of you." 

"I'm the reason anyone had to save you in the first place." 

"It was my decision to go after you, Osiris. Not yours." Saint laughed. "Though I suppose you have always been too stubborn for your own good." 

Osiris finally turned back to face him. "Says you," he said, giving a watery chuckle. 

"There you are," Saint said softly. He reached with one hand and gently cupped Osiris's cheek. "I can't remember the last time I've seen you genuinely smile." 

"It's...good to see you again," Osiris relented. 

"I'm here thanks to you." 

"Thank Vira."

"I did. Now I am here to thank you." Saint placed his other hand on the other side of Osiris's face.

Osiris placed his hands on Saint's wrists. "Saint," he murmured. 

"I understand that it has been a very long time, but I have longed to have you in my arms since…just as long, really." Saint gave a nervous chuckle. "If you don't want to, that is fine too, really, I just… I still love you." 

Osiris watched him for a moment, kept his sharp gaze on Saint's glowing optics which were now darting to anywhere but Osiris. 

Then he tiptoed and pressed a light kiss to Saint's mouth. "I love you, too," he said. 

Saint released his face to hook an arm around Osiris's waist and pull the Warlock closer. "I do not remember you wearing this many robes, Osiris," Saint muttered. 

Osiris laughed, burying his face in Saint's neck. "That's because the first thing you always do when we're alone is take them off."

"I enjoy looking at you," Saint excused weakly. 

"Then why don't we take this somewhere you can actually do that?" 

  
  


Mirri placed her hand over Vira's mouth as the two Guardians watched the two other Guardians walk away. 

"Why are you giggling like that?" the Warlock asked, removing her hand as Osiris and Saint disappeared behind the horizon. 

Vira laughed, resting her head against Mirri's shoulder. "You weren't there when the Sundial was accessible, were you? Every time I visited Saint after saving him, he was all, 'Oh, I wonder how Osiris is doing', while Osiris never stopped complaining about not seeing Saint. They never shut up about each other." 

"You say that like you don't complain about not seeing Efithrys for a couple days when we're off-world." 

"That's a little different from actively avoiding her after having been apart for decades." 

"Okay, fine." Mirri sighed. "Can we go home now?" 

"What, did the old men flirting make you uncomfortable?" 

"I have met Saint  _ once,  _ Viv. I don't care about the love lives of men I don't know."

"Yeah, yeah." Vira climbed to her feet and stretched languidly. "Is there anything you do care about?" 

"A night where you don't drag me out of bed to enter the Crucible at three am," Mirri muttered.

"Never gonna happen. Should've made better friends, Mimi!" And without another word, Vira transmatted to her ship. 

Mirri stared at the spot where Vira had stood for a moment. She wouldn't give up her fireteam for anything, she decided, before she glanced at her Ghost and followed Vira's example.

**Author's Note:**

> i do have a titan, an exo named Rime, but shes a Mature Adult doing Mature Adult Titan things ( even tho Vira is older than her) 
> 
> also what is my love for writing gay old men. and get me the pride pin. i dont have paypal bungo give me the fucking pride pin
> 
> \+ fun fact about my shipping habits, if you made a polyam mess of all my destiny ships, probably only mara sov, sjur eido, drifter, shin & a couple iron lords would be safe. i ship everything and everyone i know. i dont know all iron lords as well as i should and as for mara/sjur & shindrift those are the only ships i care about with any of those 4


End file.
